


a castle and a prince and a princess

by the_garbage_will_do



Series: teensy reylo fixes [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost(s), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Wedding Planning, and now the resistance and all the jedi are planning a wedding, somehow ben solo has returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_garbage_will_do/pseuds/the_garbage_will_do
Summary: “Technically, after our marriage—” Ben’s eyes take on a glint that always spells trouble— “you could call yourself Rey Palpatine Amidala Skywalker Ren Organa Solo Organa-Solo.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: teensy reylo fixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633153
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107
Collections: The_Multishipper_Post_TROS_Happy_Place_Collection





	a castle and a prince and a princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann3onymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/gifts).



> Hi Ann3onymous, happy new year! I really hope you enjoy this Reylo Secret Santa gift.

Rey never thought pulling Ben out of the World Between Worlds would be the _easy part_ , and yet.

The war is over. The Resistance base has traded guns and ship blueprints for cake and seating charts. The war has ended, and the galaxy looks to healing, to a new Concordance, to a more perfect union.

To the wedding of Ben Solo (née Kylo Ren) and a girl named Rey.

.

In theory, it is the simplest of unions. A resolution of hatred. A meeting of light and dark. In practice, it drags all the greatest military minds of the Resistance into the first major strategic task of the new age: choosing the wedding venue.

“It’s gotta be defensible,” Poe declares. “No urban centers, it’s just asking for trouble with the sniper angles—”

“They should hold it somewhere affected by the war,” Rose interrupts. “A damaged site, a hurting community. We’ll bring money and focus the whole galaxy on the relief efforts.”

“It has to be somewhere with plants,” adds Finn. “I know Kyl— _Ben_ probably wants to dance on a pure black asteroid scattered with the ashes of his enemies, but Rey’s going to get her plants if it kills me!”

They continue a calm, rational discussion, devoted to their roles as Rey’s chosen family. A few rooms over behind a closed door, Rey and Ben try to keep a gaggle of Force ghosts from re-murdering each other.

“A perfect wedding venue, the swamps of Dagobah are,” yelps Yoda, banging a phantom blue cane against a table for emphasis and leaving a very real dent. “Teeming with the promise of life, with healthful plants—”

Rolling his eyes, Luke cuts in: “And it’s a great way to start up the hermit lifestyle, because I guarantee if you feed your guests the local Dagobah fare, none of them will ever talk to you again!”

“Why don’t we—” Ben begins, only to be interrupts by the venerable Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“I demand that you choose a setting strong in the Force,” he proclaims. “The spirits of Ahsoka Tano and Qui-Gon Jinn are eager to pay their respects, and they may be able to manifest as fully-formed ghosts—”

“Or if you don’t want to bend over backwards accommodating the Jedi,” Anakin mutters in the corner, “the Lake Country on Naboo’s a gorgeous setting.”

“Perhaps celebrate the event that set the Empire in motion, _we should not?”_

“How about—” Ben says before Anakin’s griping steamrolls him.

“So, Master Yoda, you still don’t think my viewpoint deserves full weight in this council?”

“But what if we could—” Ben tries once more. He goes unheard as the room explodes in simultaneous bickering.

“Luke, why not not hold the wedding near your old home on Tatooine?” calls Obi-Wan.

“Because Tatooine’s the one spot in the galaxy that _should_ have gotten hit with a Death Star!”

“Young Skywalker—” Yoda shakes his cane at Anakin— “even in the afterlife patience you have not learned—”

“Naboo’s a perfect spot, it’s even a nod to my new—” Anakin grimaces— “co-grandfather-in-law!”

“Forget Naboo,” Leia interjects. “You have to come home to Chandrila, the ocean’s a perfect backdrop.”

“If honor a Sith Lord we must, perhaps Mustafar we should consider, hmm?”

“Or the moon on Endor. That’s how your father and I got you, after all…”

Ben exclaims, “How about we get married on Exegol and honeymoon on the ruins of the first Jedi temple?”

Everyone ignores him, consumed by their own squabbling, and Ben drops his head into his hands. Beside him, Rey simply leans back and grins.

“Wow,” she says, gazing out at a whole roomful of adopted ancestors doing battle for her and Ben’s sake. “So this is what having a family is like.”

.

Ben’s annoyance intensifies with the first practice session for the wedding dance, as four Jedi Masters protest their poor form:

_“Rey, stop using Ataru!”_

_“This isn’t lightsaber combat, we’re dancing! How the hell is this Ataru?”_

_“She’s moving like she wants to kill you.”_

_“Sorry, old habit!”_

Entranced by the elaborate wedding plans so long forbidden to them, the Jedi interrupt Rey and Ben’s moments alone to assist:

_“Agh! Grandfather, what are you doing here?”_

_“I just remembered that R2 probably has my old wedding stored in his memory, with a lot of Naboo’s old traditions —” _

_“...Thank you. Could you possibly leave our bedroom now?”_

_“Oh. Right. Of course.”_

At last Ben calls them together to announce that while he deeply appreciates each and every one of their contributions, he and Rey will re-enter the World Between Worlds solely to smite anyone who dares interrupt their honeymoon. Four Jedi Masters dissolve back into the ether with varying degrees of grumbling. Leia remains, hands clasped serenely, humor shining in her eyes.

“I can also shove off if you need me to,” she remarks, “but otherwise I'm going to give you your gift early.”

She leads them to a wardrobe, and Ben throws open the doors to reveal a world of color: silk, chiffon, intricate jewelry from a more civilized age.

“These belonged to my birth mother,” Leia tells Rey, her blue light reflected by the shimmer of jewels. “Find something you like, have the alterations made, and wear it for the wedding. It’s the most we can have of her.”

She too fades away, leaving her son in a lighter mood. Reverently, Ben pulls dresses from their racks.

“These are all treated,” Ben murmurs, voice soft with awe. “Feel that resin? It makes it blasterproof. And look—” he pulls up a flap to reveal a metal clip— “there’s an escape hatch. That way, if there was a fight she could get out of it quickly.”

Rey shrugs. “We won’t need all that.”

He shoots her a lecherous look. “Won’t we?”

.

Rey disappears the day before the wedding.

Abandoning the rehearsal, Ben follows the bond and finds her in front of the closet, surrounded by his grandmother’s gowns and headdresses, Jedi text open in her lap. She’s buried her head in her hands. He sits down beside her and offers her silence, simply laying a hand on her knee.

Finally she speaks. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“...do you want to call off the wedding?”

She looks up at him in red-eyed horror. “No!”

“But you’re tempted to follow Jakku tradition and just move in with me."

She scrunches up one side of her mouth and nods, then leans over and melts into his side. He places an arm around her shoulders, warm and protective.

“I’m new to this, you know,” she murmurs. “The families. The legacies. I’m sure I’m doing it wrong.”

“You can’t do it worse than I did. Not unless you get your own vat of Snokes and declare yourself Empress.”

She snuffles out a laugh. “But Finn asked today about the names on the vows, and I couldn’t even answer him. Do I say I’m Rey _Skywalker_? That’s a little...odd if I’m marrying you, don’t you think?”

“Did you know my mom kissed my uncle, mouth to mouth?” When Rey’s eyes widen, Ben chuckles. “The gossip’s amazing in the World Between Worlds.”

“So what do we say? Rey Skywalker is wedding Ben _Skywalker_ Solo?”

“Ben Skywalker _Organa-_ Solo.”

“Three last names is excessive.”

“Technically, after our marriage—” Ben’s eyes take on a glint that always spells trouble— “you could call yourself Rey Palpatine Amidala Skywalker Ren Organa Solo Organa-Solo.”

He says it all in one breath, clearly rehearsed, voice dry with humor. When Rey laughs out loud, he smiles at a villainous plot well-executed.

“And since all the Jedi have adopted you then really, the possibilities are endless—”

“Stop!” She swats his knee with her Jedi text.

He puts his hands up in mock-surrender, now beaming wide.

“But really, there’s something to be said for shattering legacies…” He trails off for a moment, recalling a mask of black and red. “And sealing them back together, how we want.”

.

Rey tries all Padme’s finery and finds none of it fits. She hangs the clothes all back in the closet, fingers light and careful not to leave wrinkles, and dresses in the old outfit she wore on Exegol. Leia materializes in her quarters before dawn, phantom fingers flying across her curls, crowning her with Alderaanian braids.

Rey dons something else of Padme’s, given with Anakin’s blessing. She trades the name “Palpatine” for another mark of Naboo, as much hers and far kinder.

Dressed in plain, pure white, Rey takes her place at the center of a Takodana clearing, on the ground of an old battle between Jedi and Sith. Ghosts are scattered around her, sparkles of shimmering blue amidst the green. They join a whole living family of Resistance officers and war heroes, gathered from across the galaxy.

“I, Rey Naberrie, stand here to wed you.”

Ben takes his place before her in pure Naboo finery. He wears an ensemble of his grandmother’s newly altered for his frame, its skirt exchanged for trousers. All the cloth shines deep purple, the collar glimmering with intricate silver beadwork, the overcoat flaring dramatically. He wears no mask or veil, his love clear for all the galaxy to see.

“And I, Ben Solo, stand here to wed _you_.”

They join hands.

.

At the reception, General Poe Dameron gives the best man’s speech as Leia looms at his shoulder, ready to flick his ear over a single untoward word. He toasts Rey Naberrie-Solo. He gives thanks for Ben’s return home. Then he turns to getting revenge on Kylo, spinning a tortuous series of embarrassing tales he collected from across the Resistance— stories of a young Ben Solo, darting to “Unca Wanwo” without a stitch of clothing, taking apart other people’s X-wings to see how they worked. Rey sprawls across Ben, head on his lap, fingers looped with his. She shines incandescent with laughter and hopes for children to come.

Behind them Takodana Castle stands tall, newly rebuilt. Its flags flutter once more, scraps of color strung all across the sky and marked by hand with prayers for peace and harmony. Unknown to all but Maz, Ben folded a sunshine yellow flag of his own into the mix, taking up his old calligraphy pen with halting hands. 

An ancient Jedi ode to peace and balance ripples on one side.

A love poem flies freely on the other.


End file.
